1. Technical Field
The technology disclosed herein relates to an image blurring correction device.
2. Background Information
A type of well-known imaging device is equipped with an image blurring correction mechanism (see Publication of Japan Patent No. 2541924). In this type of imaging device, when a light ray of an image is inputted into an imaging sensor through an imaging optical system, a detection portion is configured to detect displacement of the image on the imaging sensor. The imaging optical system is then moved by a drive actuator based on the detected displacement. Accordingly, the position of the image on the imaging sensor is corrected. Such a well-known imaging device is configured to output a less blurred image by the image blurring correction mechanism as described above.
When image blurring is caused in the well-known imaging device, the well-known imaging device has been configured to correct the image blurring by the image blurring correction mechanism as described above. For example, when the imaging device is rotated in the pitch direction and the yaw direction or when the imaging device is moved in the up-and-down direction and the right-and-left direction, the imaging optical system has been configured to be moved for correcting the image blurring.
However, when the imaging device is moved in the up-and-down direction and the right-and-left direction in a situation that a plurality of objects exist in the depth direction, chances are that image blurring cannot be accurately corrected depending on what the situation is actually like. For example, explanation will be herein made for a situation that an object (a first object) located closer to the imaging device and another object (a second object) located away from the imaging device are disposed on the same axis. When the imaging device is moved upward in the situation, displacement (first displacement) of a first object image on the imaging sensor and displacement (second displacement) of a second object image on the imaging sensor are different from each other.
Thus, when image blurring is corrected based on the first displacement, an error is caused in blurring correction of the second object image. Contrarily, when image blurring is corrected based on the second displacement, an error is caused in blurring correction of the first object image. Thus, the well-known image blurring correction mechanism has had a drawback that, when a plurality of objects exist in the depth direction, blurring cannot be corrected for the respective objects (the first object and the second object). It should be noted that explanation has been herein made for an example that the imaging device is moved upward. However, such a drawback is similarly caused even when the imaging device is moved downward or in the right-and-left direction.
The technology herein disclosed has been produced in view of the aforementioned drawback. It is an object of the present technology to provide an image blurring correction device that is capable of successfully correcting image blurring even when a plurality of objects exist in different positions in the depth direction.